Desculpas
by traduzindo
Summary: Em primeiro lugar: desculpa pela fic mal-feita, foi bem aleatória. Escrevi enquanto assistia O Cão e a Raposa 2.


Corríamos em qualquer direção enquanto ríamos de qualquer coisa. Era como uma competição de melhor gargalhada. Não importava se alguém nos escutasse. Não importava a maneira que nos vissem. A gente não vacilava.

- Viemos aqui para brincar com o Salgueiro ou ficar de bobeira?

Ria ofegante enquanto me aproximava do seu corpo estendido no chão.

- Estraguei tudo de novo. - ele disse num tom deprimido enquanto eu o levantava e suspirava, - Não sei fazer nada direito.

Ele encarava seus pés.

- Ah, Remus-

Um som agudo o fez levantar a cabeça surpreso, chamando também minha atenção. Uma voz veio ao vento: "Pedimos para que todos os alunos venham imediatamente ao Salão Principal". E repetia.

Apostamos uma corrida até lá.

Dumbledore logo se pôs em seu lugar de sempre, na frente dos alunos.

- Este será um ano importante para nós, graças à Scott Raymond, que conseguiu montar o primeiro circo bruxo completo da Europa; ex-aluno de Hogwarts, ele finalmente levou seu circo para Hogsmeade agora a pouco. Queremos informar então, que a partir de hoje vocês estão liberados para passearem por lá até domingo. Obrigada, e cuidem-se.

Os olhos âmbar brilhavam.

Corri ao lado de Remus até a Dedos de Mel, logo após nossa passagem secreta. Haveria um show de fogos de artifício no pôr-do-sol. Combinamos de assistirmos juntos. Sobrava tempo para passearmos pela cidade. Paramos dentro da livraria no centro.

Ao chegarmos, Remus ficou parado observando um grupo de adolescentes estudando alucinadamente, foleando livros, fazendo anotações e por aí vai. A matéria em vista era Poções, a preferida de Rem. Ele não esperou a chance, simplesmente se meteu na mesa e começou a ensinar coisas fantásticas para os outros.

Eu o via feliz.

- Você é ótimo! - disse um ruivo ao seu lado. - Qual seu nome?

- Podem me chamar de Remus.

- Obrigada pela ajuda!

Estávamos sozinhos no meio da livraria olhando para o nada agora.

- Viu isso? Você é ótimo. - falei.

Fomos ao carrocel para girar. Girávamos.

Eu deixava Remus feliz, eu sabia.

Até o ruivo aparecer de novo. O convidou para fazer parte do seu grupo de estudos. Acontece que haveria um concurso cultural no palco principal do circo e o grupo vencedor ganharia prêmios.

- Aluado, achei que iríamos ficar mais um pouco juntos. - choraminguei.

- Ah, Sirius pode entrar para o grupo também?

- Já fechamos o número de estudantes, mas ele pode ser nosso apoio.

Eu me senti o último garoto do mundo.

- O que é isso? - perguntei.

- Você vai junto com Remus para as provas e o deixa feliz.

- Ele já faz isso. - Remus sorriu.

Isso aliviou minha raiva, mas eu ainda queria quebrar aquele ruivo estúpido ao meio.

Ele nos apresentou ao resto do grupo: Beth, Jude, Luke e ele era Tom.

- Vocês nunca irão participar de outro grupo de estudos tão bom e 100% sangue puro como o nosso. Ah, você é sangue puro, certo?

Remus abaixou a cabeça e falei alto que sim, ele era sangue puro. Ele me olhou confuso. Agradecido, em seguida. Mas mesmo assim eu deveria ficar sozinho e calado agora, eles iriam estudar.

- Apoio. - eu descobri que Tom me chamava assim, então - Compre algo para o jantar, ok?

No caixa do mercado, quando eu ia pagar pela janta que havia comprado para o grupo de estudos de Remus, parei numa fila atrás de uma garota.

- Vai se acostumando com promessas quebradas 'apoio'. Vai ser assim daqui pra frente. - me encarou.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Enquanto ele vai se divertir, ganhar coisas, você faz o trabalho duro.

- Não, Rem não é assim

- É o que iremos ver.

Quando eu estava saindo da loja com as sacolas, avistei bem perto de mim Rem e Tom. Permaneci mudo, parado. Eles entraram numa cabine da roda-gigante. Sorriam.

Eu preferia estar morrendo do que vê-los assim. Após meu choque ainda tentei correr até eles, mas o brinquedo começou a girar. E assim que eles chegaram no topo, os fogos começaram a estourar. Era meu plano. Eu queria ser romântico assim com o Remus. E apenas olhava para cima, cheio de sacolas nas mãos. Estava perdendo meu Remus como nunca imaginei perder. O pior era que ele estava bem, sorrindo com aquele desconhecido.

Enquanto eu esquentava a janta para os gênios da vez no albergue, ouvi Remus e Tom conversando, eles voltavam da rua agora. Em seguida eu estava no chão com Remus em cima de mim.

- Onde está o amado Tom?

- Foi para seu quarto.

O empurrei de cima de mim e levantei.

- Oi, gostou da roda-gigante?

- Os fogos de artifício, desculpa. - levantou-se.

- Ocupado demais pra mim?

- Não é isso.

- Você não só esqueceu do nosso encontro, como me deixou cozinhando para vocês enquanto se divertiam fazendo exatamente o que eu ia fazer. Como se o Tom fosse seu.. namorado!

- Não. É que Tom disse que seria melhor assim, Tom disse que não teria problema e que nada iria nos atrapalhar.

- Tom disse! Quem liga para o que Tom diz?

- Qual o problema? Estais com ciúmes?

- É claro que não!

- Então o que está havendo com você?

- Eu não sei! Você não fica mais comigo!

- Bem.. eu estou aqui agora. Podemos fazer alguma coisa se você quiser.

A voz era tão laranja quanto seu dono, ela atingiu meus ouvidos como se fosse um canivete.

- Aluado, vamos estudar! Estou te chamando há muito tempo, mas você parece não ouvir!

ALUADO? Era o apelido que EU dera.

- Tenho que ir andando, Siri. Te vejo mais tarde, ok?

- Talvez você veja, talvez não! - gritei para as paredes encarando a porta que acabara de ser fechada por Rem do outro lado.

- Você parece ser a última criatura de sangue-ruim aqui. - a estranha de antes entrara na cozinha com mais comida.

- Como se você se importasse. - encarava a lua sorridente do lado de fora da janela.

- Todos já passaram por isso. Esse desprezo todo...

- Não. Remus me esqueceu por completo.

- É, fiquei sabendo. Sabe, relacionamento e carreira não se misturam.

Logo eu que era considerado um deus em Hogwarts, pelas garotas.

- No começo te prometem primeiro lugar, lhe dão satisfação por apenas respirar. Então agarram o primeiro que aparece por aí e num instante já vão te substituir. Logo os olhares ficam frios, a saudade só aumenta e tanto faz. Ele não se importa mais. Agora só quer outros e outros. Eu te entendo, dá até vontade de matá-lo, não?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Ele nem estaria no grupo se eu não tivesse mentido por ele.

- O quê?

- Convenci Tom de que Remus era 100% sangue-puro... Ele não é, entende?

- Bem! Seus problemas acabaram! Quer seu amigo de volta?

- Eu guardo isso há tantos anos e.. você tem certeza disso?

- Sim, Black.

- Eu.. lhe prometi que jamais mostraria isso para ninguém. - o sol já estava no topo.

- O caso é importante e ele também te fez promessas falhas.

Entrei correndo no espaço cultural, com um pergaminho em minha mão. Os estudantes estavam sendo apresentados no palco. Entreguei o pedaço de papel para Tom. Ele descobriu que Remus era lobisomem, era grifinório e sangue-sujo.

- Acabou, Lupin! - ele gritou.

- Mas- - ele não sabia como reagir. Eu me sentia culpado, mas estava esperando ter meu amigo de volta.

A chuva tomou conta do lugar e todos já haviam ido embora. Menos Remus. Eu o esperava. Ele não se mexia, apenas ficava sentado na lama perto do palco.

- Remy, eu sinto muito. Eu só queria-

- Você arruinou tudo! - se levantou quando me aproximei. Me encarava raivoso. - Eu acreditava que por toda a vida iria te seguir, mesmo quando o céu não fosse mais azul, eu iria acompanhar tuas pegadas. Mas eu não quero mais tuas pegadas! Quero caminhar com meus próprios pés!

De volta em Hogwarts, eu não conseguia dormir, completamente sozinho em nosso dormitório. Ainda encharcado da chuva. Remus apareceu tão molhado quanto eu. Levantei da cama e fui em sua direção.

- Remie..

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Ainda.. ainda existe algum relacionamento?

- Sempre irá existir, Remus. Eu te amo. Eu só te queria de volta.. Me perdoa.

- Digo.. ainda namoramos.. um com o outro?

- E-eu não sei. Você não está zangado?

- Eu andei pensando, agi como um idiota mesmo.


End file.
